


Another Bite

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drinking, Halloween, Lol why am I like this, M/M, Neck Kissing, Partying, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Vampire! Wonwoo, halloween fic, side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Last Halloween, Mingyu was teased by a handsome boy for dressing up as a vampire. Later that night, Mingyu found out between kisses that the boy was a vampire himself, and he's thought of nothing else since.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a bit of writing slump so this isn't up to my normal quality but oh well  
> ..i was also gonna post this as a one shot but apparently im not gonna do that idk why let me live  
> keep an eye out for a halloween verkwan fic in the near future as well!!
> 
> enjoy xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_The Present_**

 

 

 

 

“Do you think he’ll be there?” Mingyu asks, fixing his hair once more in the passenger seat mirror. It’s dark and pushed back, fifties chic to go with his leather jacket.

 

 

 

“I don’t know, Mingyu,” Seungkwan sighs, exasperated. Mingyu knows he’s tired of the subject, been tired of it for months. “I don’t know why you want to even try to find him again. It’s _fucked up_ , and for my own sanity have convinced myself that you were just really fucking drunk or high.”

 

 

 

Mingyu shoots him a half-hearted glare, shutting the mirror.  They’ve had this conversation countless times, Mingyu always finding a new question to ask, a new angle to try to figure it all out from. “You saw the bite marks and the hickeys.”

 

 

 

“Yeah,” Seungkwan tries to give a smile, but it's more of grimace, revealing more teeth than anything genuine would. I remember it all, and I remember it   being _fucked_ _up_.”

 

 

 

“You’re  just  mad because you’ve never made out with a vampire.”

 

 

 

“I can guarantee you of all the things I am,” Seungkwan retorts unbuckling his seat-belt with a glare.  “That being  _jealous_ , that you got  _so_ fucked up last Halloween that you got mauled by some random boy dressed up as a vampire, is not one of them .”


	2. Two

**_One Year Earlier_ **

Mingyu was following Seungkwan into some crowded house that was thumping with bass and laughter, as he had many times before.

Tonight though, the crowd was made up pirates and mermaids, ghosts and zombies, anime characters and bad puns. Tonight, it was Halloween.

Mingyu was dressed in a white formal shirt with red satin vest and black cape. His makeup (courtesy of Seungkwan) paled his face and darkened his eyes, finished with a red trail from his mouth. Mingyu was a vampire, and Seungkwan was a devil.

“I want something sexy!” Seungkwan had said with a shrug when he walked out of the bathroom in his outfit. Sexy was apparently black dress pants and silky red shirt with too few buttons done, and leather jacket – and of course red little horns, and a lot of makeup. He did look good though, that Mingyu would admit, his best friend knew what he was doing. If there was one thing Seungkwan was, it was a good performer, and he was not about to half-ass anything. His makeup was dark, with red below his eyes making him look both dangerous, kind of dead, a lot sexy.

As Mingyu follows Seungkwan through the house of monsters, he surveys the décor. Lots of fake spider webs and blood, a few carved pumpkins. It wasn’t bad, but he figured it would all be wrecked by the end of the night if he knew anything about drunk people.

The kitchen is full of people too, but it’s quieter here, the hum of the music and muted by the closed door. Bags of chips and other snack food filled the counter between the bottles of booze and empty cups. Mingyu smiles and checks his phone – only ten thirty – as Seungkwan gets to work mixing them drinks from the elaborate bar that the countertop had become.

“Here,” Seungkwan hands him a full cup. “I made it, you’ll like it, I promise.”

Mingyu nods, taking a sip. It’s good, his friend knows him well. Despite trying to fool everyone that he was cool and mature and manly, Seungkwan knew that Mingyu hated drinking anything that actually tasted like alcohol.

“What is it?” Mingyu asks, leaning down a bit so Seungkwan could hear him over the thumping of the rap song blasting from the living room as they make their way back into the party.

“Love poison,” Seungkwan replies with a sly smirk. “cranberry juice, grenadine, lime juice and vodka.”

“It’s good.”

Seungkwan laughs, heading into the hallway. “I know I am.”

They quickly find Soonyoung (dressed as a wizard with a tall blue star-covered hat) and Seokmin (dressed as Harry Potter, a much different type of wizard). They laugh and drink and dance together for a while, nodding and stopping to chat with some of the other people they know.

“Oh my god, Seungkwan!” Soonyoung giggles, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Oh my god!” Seokmin echoes, mouth wide and eyes laughing, looking in the same direction of the living room as Soonyoung.

“Oh my god, guys no!” Seungkwan gasps horrified but drunk enough to be laughing.

Mingyu, on his third drink, is smiley and warm. Also, a bit slower than usual. “What?”

Seungkwan puts a hand on his arm, leaning closer so Mingyu can hear. “There’s a guy over there dressed as an angel.”

“And he has no devil!” Soonyoung exclaims, grinning, and wiggling his brows suggestively. He’s always pestering Seungkwan to be less picky, and Mingyu agrees. He wants his best friend to be happy.

“I’m not going to go accost some random hot guy just because our costumes match!” Seungkwan protests, cheeks rosy, and Mingyu thinks it’s more than the alcohol.

Mingyu looks in the direction they had pointed and spotted the boy – the angel. He is handsome, Mingyu can tell that straight away. His costume consisted of tight white pants, a completely unbuttoned white dress shirt, white wings, and a halo. His hair was blond even, to complete the angel look as much as Seungkwan’s red did his devil.

“If you don’t go over there I might,” Mingyu announces, downing the rest of his drink.

 The trio around him hoots in laughter, Seungkwan hitting Mingyu’s chest. “Don’t you dare!”

After more teasing and another shot, Seungkwan finally is pushed in the direction of the angel boy. Mingyu grins at the sight, he likes drunk Seungkwan, how easily he’s convinced to do things especially when Soonyoung and Seokmin are involved.

“It was meant to be,” Soonyoung sighs dreamily.

“A good excuse for them to fuck at least,” Seokmin nods, earning a horrified look from Soonyoung and a laugh from Mingyu.

They watch while Seungkwan talks to the angel, then dance with him, glaring at them when he notices they’re still staring.

When Soonyoung and Seokmin go to dance inconspicuously by Seungkwan, Mingyu tries to find a bathroom. He is drunk. Mingyu is warm and everything is getting blurry, and the only steady thing is the bass from the speakers vibrating through his chest. It’s a good drunk though, not too much, just nice fuzzy numbness that made everything softer and everything seem a bit surreal.

After a while, he finds the bathroom somehow and then stumbles out towards the back door. Outside it is cold, too cool for anyone to be out there socializing. He’s warm though, from the booze and under the many layers of his costume. It is late enough, and cold enough people were smoking in the house, and Mingyu is alone and drunk breathing in the fresh air.

There is a new moon in the sky, a sliver of a crescent hugging the outline of the old moon. It’s dark out, too much of the moon hidden to provide much of any light. The city light around him are muted mostly too, the residential area he’s in is too far away from the bright constant shine of the business district.

He hears the door open and Mingyu turns his gaze from the sky to the figure joining him outside on this cold dark night.

“Nice costume,” the figure comments in a low voice, thick with something that Mingyu was too drunk to quite tell what. Teasing? Anger? Amusement?

When he steps closer Mingyu sees a tall boy, though not quite as tall as him, with dark hair in a dark suit. He is slender, and his face narrow and sharp. His thin neck was covered in black ink, intricate designs. His eyes watch him, clever and laughing, and Mingyu feels hot under his gaze.

“Thanks.” He replies, flashing a flirty smile. He knows it’s not his best, but the cool air is slowly sobering him up and it’s better than what Soonyoung’s probably would have been at this point. “What are you supposed to be? Another hot boy here to ruin my life?”

The boy, who has this cool collected dangerous look about him before, breaks into a wide smile. “Definitely.”

“I’m Mingyu.”

“Is that what you think vampires really look like, Mingyu?” The boy asks, taking a step closer. He tugs on the collar of Mingyu’s white shirt, then undoes one of the buttons. “Isn’t that a bit of a stereotypical costume? No one has dressed like that in hundreds of years.”

Mingyu can feel the boy’s hot breath on his neck and looks down at him, and tries not to do anything stupid and embarrassing. “I didn’t think I would offend any vampires with my costume.” He says with a light laugh, drunk and nervous over the proximity of such a good-looking man.

“Well you did,” he counters, leaning back and giving a smile, but Mingyu doesn’t know what it means. He hopes it means that they are going to kiss. “but it’s okay, I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

They talk like that for a while, quick banter, not witty on Mingyu’s end, but the boy doesn’t seem to mind. He’s smart, Mingyu can tell that by the way he talks and the jokes he makes, most of which go over Mingyu’s head. He still gives a low chuckle and when Mingyu tries to make drunken lame Halloween puns though, and hard face turning softer with a smile.

When there’s a moment on silence, a lapse in the conversation, Mingyu just stares at him. He looks like every bad decision and impulse Mingyu’s ever had, and he loves it. There’s an elegance about the boy, who remains nameless. He can’t put his finger on it, but there is something about the way he moves and talks, he seems like an old soul, even to Mingyu’s drunken eyes and ears. There’s an attraction that he can’t explain, but he’s drawn to him like a moth of a flame.

Mingyu is the one to move first, the liquid courage finally catching up to him, to close the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips softly to the other’s. The first kiss is gentle, tentative, Mingyu drunk and shy – but eager, the second kiss he opens his mouth and kisses harder and deeper.

He’s pushed and pressed against the side of the house, the faint bass still pounding as they kiss, bodies molding together. Mingyu is grinning into to the kiss, capturing the other boy’s lips with his own and his hands on his narrow face, holding him.

Then, the boy’s breath is hot and hungry on Mingyu’s neck, pressing kisses as his hands unbutton his shirt. Mingyu’s heart is pounding, and he lets out a low appreciative moan.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” the boy groans between kisses, slender hands slowly dragging down Mingyu’s torso, sending shivers down his spine. He hasn’t been touched like this and _wanted it like he wants this_ , in so long. It’s exciting and intoxicating, making his blood pump hot throughout his body. All he can think about is skin on skin, hot breath panting and _desire_. Mingyu _wants_ the boy, he wants him in every sense of the word. He’s not sure if it’s the pretty face, the tattoo, or the alcohol, but Mingyu doesn’t care.

“Don’t stop,” Mingyu gasps, voice low and gruff when he feels a hand slip beneath the waistband of his boxers, as sharp teeth drag along his neck.

He gasps as those teeth bite into the soft tan flesh of his neck, and then he groans louder as they break skin. It hurts, but Mingyu is too focused on his soft lips on his skin to understand anything, too drunk on liquor and lustful touches.

The boy still has a hand in Mingyu’s pants, slowly working, but the other holds Mingyu’s neck in place as he bites, then sucks. It’s hot, and despite it all, it feels good. Mingyu thinks everything this boy does feels good, and he submits to the touch, to the bite. He lets out a soft whimper, chest heaving as everything becomes lighter and fainter.

The boy lets out a low moan against his neck, from deep in his chest, and Mingyu loves the sound of it. He wants to hear it again and again, effected in ways he knows he shouldn’t be. Everything is getting too hot, the teeth on his neck, the hand working fast between his legs, sending him over the edge.

Mingyu lets out one final moan, before everything fades to black.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol you can still tell how stuck i am in this writing slump so lets forgive this atrocity and think of it as a stepping stone back into my normal realm of mediocre but passable writing that i will reach again someday hopefully

**_The Present_ **

They are at the same house, at the same party, just a year later. It’s almost like déjà vu, except this time, everything is different for Mingyu.

Mingyu is here to find the boy – the vampire. Part of him knows that it is stupid, dangerous even, but Mingyu has become obsessed, enthralled with the handsome man and his sharp teeth.

For the past year, he has done everything he could to research vampires, to do everything possible in his power to find the boy. Seungkwan thought it was stupid and dangerous – and it is, but Mingyu doesn’t care. There was something between them, a connection that he doesn’t understand. To him, there was more to their meeting than his drunken self could have possibly realized at the time, that if there are vampires, that they don’t just go kissing and sucking boy’s necks at random. Or, well, if they did, they didn’t let them live after (that was Seungkwan’s only valid point, he was exhausted by the topic of vampires).

Mingyu is Clark Kent this Halloween, superman shirt underneath a blazer and black thick frame glasses. Seungkwan and his now boyfriend Hansol are dressed up as a ghost (Seungkwan) and a ghostbuster (Hansol). He doesn’t find it as funny as they do, but it doesn’t really matter, Mingyu has other things to focus on.

This year his focus is finding a vampire, a real one, not one with a cape and fake blood and fangs like he had been last year. Everything has changed.

“I’m going to look around,” Mingyu says, peering around the dim crowded room. The party is already in full swing, loud, and hot, and full of drunken young adults. He is glad for his height, scoping the view over most people’s heads of the full area.

“Okay,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, a drink already in his hand. “don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t.”

“We both know that’s Hansol’s job.”

“Hey!”

Mingyu gives a laugh and leaves them. He doesn’t know why he thinks the vampire will be here, it’s a ridiculous notion, no ration to it at all. But Mingyu has nothing else to go on, this is all he knows about him, that he was _here_ last year. Maybe he would be again.

He presses his way through the crowd, looking at each of the faces for something familiar – that same dark sparkle in the eyes. The image of the boy is engrained in his mind, it has been for a whole year, just from that one drunken encounter. There is something about him holding onto Mingyu, slender fingers digging into his flesh and won’t let go. He’s convinced himself that it all means something, that this doesn’t just happen. There must be more to it, a connection somehow to the vampire, even if he doesn’t understand it.

He searches the kitchen, then checks outside. Nothing. He begins to make his way through the rest of the house, then heads upstairs to check the bedrooms and bathroom there. Nothing.

When Mingyu is descending the staircase he stops halfway down, his heart pounding loud in his ears. He sees the boy – the vampire. He’s sipping from a red cup in the corner of the living room, chatting to some girl dressed up as Nami from One Piece.

Mingyu lets out of short, quick laugh of disbelief, of amusement. The vampire is wearing a costume similar to the one he had teased Mingyu about last year, black cape and all. The audacity, the irony.

He rushes down the rest of the stairs, desperate and eager, the effect the boy always seems to have on him, and then halts. After a whole year, three hundred and sixty-five days filled with research of folklore and legend, of questioning his own memories, his own beliefs – it’s all been because of this one boy, finally in front of him again. Half of Mingyu wants to grab the vampire by the front of his shirt and punch him in the face for making him feel like he’s crazy, the other half wants to still grab him by the front of his shirt and kiss him senseless.

“Nice costume,” Mingyu says, voice unsteady despite himself. This isn’t what he wanted when he finally found the boy. He wanted smooth confidence, not a nervous shaking voice. “Is that what you think vampires really look like?”

He turns around and looks at him, but his face remains expressionless as he takes Mingyu in. Then, finally, a smile creeps across his stone like face, breaking the façade and revealing those pointed canines that Mingyu came to know.

“Yeah,” He says, dark eyes gleaming. “I do.”

“I never caught your name.” Mingyu says, because of all of the things that’s bothered him this past year, of all the questions, this one had become one of the most annoying. Mingyu had thought of him of “that boy” and “the vampire” for so long, not knowing his name, and for them to have such a connection and have him demeaned to such terms was frustrating.

“Wonwoo.” He replies, taking a step towards the door. “Now, come on Mingyu.”

So, he follows Wonwoo outside, a wide stupid grin plastered across his face, despite himself. Seungkwan would call him a fool, following a known creature of the night outside again, when he knows exactly how it ended last time. But, Mingyu doesn’t care. He’s too curious and frankly, infatuated to some way, to care.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu says, testing out the sound of the name on his lips. He likes the sound of the smooth roll of the vowels, a such a juxtaposition to their owner who is all sharp edges. “Why did you come here again?”

“Why did you?” Wonwoo counters, retrieving a cigarette case from his pocket and a lighter.

Mingyu watches him light the cigarettes, and scrunches his nose at the smoke. “That’s not good for you.”

Wonwoo lets out a soft laugh, taking a step closer to him, until their chests are almost touching and Mingyu can feel the heat from the end of the cigarette on his cheek. “Mingyu, darling,” he sighs, sounding tired and amused. “I’m immortal. Smoking won’t hurt me.”

“Oh,” Mingyu says, feeling dumb again. “Right.”

It’s so weird to him to actually have Wonwoo in front of him, flesh and blood, after so long. Mingyu doesn’t know where to begin, what to say, what to do. He decides the truth is the best route.

“I came here because I hoped you’d be here again.” He admits, heat colouring his cheeks.

“Why would anyone in their right mind come back to the place where they were attacked, looking for their attacker?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, half teasing but Mingyu can tell he’s genuinely curious.

“I guess you drove me out of my mind then,” Mingyu says, because it must be true. “And you didn’t attack me.”

Wonwoo shakes his head in disagreement. “Are you looking for trouble?”

“I was looking for you.”

It hangs between them for a moment, the muffled sounds of partying from inside filling the gap. Mingyu is scared, not in the way he should be, you know, about his general safety. But he’s scared because he’s being honest, he’s putting himself out there to Wonwoo, a stranger who probably doesn’t deserve all of Mingyu’s bullshit, even if he is a vampire.

“I was hoping you’d come tonight,” Wonwoo says, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. “I didn’t think you’d would though, not after last time.”

“Well, you really leave a guy hanging, I guess.” Mingyu says with a small smile. “I couldn’t let it go,” he admits after a second. “I needed to find you again.”

“Because of the vampire thing?”

“Because of the I was drunk and probably made a fool of myself in front of a super cool hot dude, who turned out to be a really good kisser and a vampire thing.”

Wonwoo looks at him again, and they lock eyes, and Mingyu feels himself being drawn to him. There is something there he can’t describe, he can’t pinpoint, it doesn’t make sense, but it also is the only thing that makes sense.

“So, you’ve been thinking about how hot and what a good kisser I am, just as much as the whole vampire thing this past year? Or more?” Wonwoo asks finally, lips curled into a smirk, revealing sharp white pointed teeth in the moonlight.

Mingyu bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and shrugs. “About equal amounts.”

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu’s mouth, breathing deeply. “And it doesn’t bother you? You didn’t make yourself a fool in front of your friends, trying to convince them of what happened?”

“Oh, I made a fool of myself.” Mingyu replies, “But it was worth it, knowing I was right. So, no – it doesn’t bother me.”

Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu can tell he’s still assessing what type of person he is, if he can trust him. “So, I could kiss you and it wouldn’t bother you?”

“No,” Mingyu takes a step closer, breathing in Wonwoo’s dark rich smell. “I think it would bother me more if you didn’t.”

“Good,” Wonwoo breathes, bringing his lips to Mingyu’s. “I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

As he opens his mouth and cards his fingers through Wonwoo's dark hair, Mingyu decides as much as he loves kissing vampires on Halloween, he can't let this be just an annual thing. He doesn't mind celebrating the dark things all year round, especially when they moan like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/whatever critique/ kink shame me below
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
